forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Velyanthe
Tense Hello and welcome. Darkwynters already replied to you on my talk page if you haven't already seen it. He has a valid point in that we still need to update a lot of pages. As a general guide, timeline articles are written in present tense while everything else is in past tense. We understand however that when writing, it can be difficult to translate the source material that you've just read in the present tense into past tense in your mind and slip-ups are certainly possible as was probably the case when I wrote utterdark. Hope to see you around! Feel free to drop me any more questions you want answered on my talk page hashtalk 22:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, and yes, I did see the reply. For timeline pages, that would be something like "Number: X happens"? Vely►t 22:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Actually I meant on timeline articles such as 1373 DR. hashtalk 07:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :That was what I meant, yeah. Vely►t 15:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Logical Quotation I use it, not sure if other editors do. We don't have a rule for it. hashtalk 07:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Vely►t 15:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) American spelling is preferred but I'm often on auto pilot when writing articles and spell things the british way. hashtalk 13:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm not planning on going out of my way to fix it, just when I see it. Vely►t 15:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarized pages Vely, thanks for the question and great work so far on the wiki :) Check out the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism policy... and yes the admins want to history cleaned to protect the wiki from copyright violation :) Just ask if you have further questions :P Darkwynters (talk) 19:20, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :I see. So if I were to make a sandbox to hold content, and I rewrote articles using the plagiarized content as reference in that sandbox to be created in the new page without the history, that would be allowed? Or would that be considered dishonest? Vely►t 19:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Vely, I think this is an acceptable practice... as long as the sandbox is delete after the creation of the primary article... please also ask User:Cronje just to make sure this is correct :) Darkwynters (talk) 20:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I wouldn't copy the plagiarized content to the sandbox; I'd just rewrite the content, save it in the sandbox, and hold it there until the page is remade. I'll ask him. Vely►t 20:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :: RE: Your question on my talk page: By all means, use a sandbox; that's what I do when I know I'm going to be editing something a few times or for future use, and I know a few of our users use it for just the purpose you've described. As for using a previous revision as a template for a clean copy, but not having the cited references, I wouldn't worry about it. Eventually someone will find any errors and correct them or add a template. Keep up the great work! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC)